1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector configured to be mounted on a board by having lead parts soldered to electrodes on the board side, and to a solder sheet used for the soldering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in mounting a connector on a board, lead parts of the connector are soldered to electrodes provided in or on the board, such as through hole electrodes or pad electrodes.
There are various soldering techniques, of which a technique called reflow soldering is widely used. In reflow soldering, first, a mask, in which holes corresponding to spots where soldering is necessary on the board are formed, is placed on the board. Next, the mask is removed after application of solder paste (solder cream). Thereafter, reflow heating is performed with mounting components such as a connector and capacitors placed at predetermined positions. Thereby, soldering is completed. According to reflow soldering, stationary solder cream is heated after its application. Therefore, reflow soldering has the advantage of requiring no technical skills and accordingly being less likely to cause poor soldering.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-129664 describes a method of manufacturing an electronic device, which method includes substantially the same process as the above-described process related to reflow soldering. According to this method of manufacturing an electronic device, soldering is performed using a lead-free solder alloy containing Bi, which has high joining reliability.